Things Must Change
by JMarines150
Summary: Minori has been musing about Ami for a while now. And she's decided that something has to change. Contains Yuri.


Typical Disclaimers. I do not own ToraDora, nor do I own the Amorin pairing, (I wish I did) I only own my own story.

Hey guys! I think the amount of Amorin out there is disappointing, and I think they make SUCH a great couple that I had to make my first contribution to FanFic an Amorin pairing. XP

So here you go! Much enjoyment writing this piece.

* * *

Things Must Change-A Toradora Story

Pairing – Amorin

Minori had recently started to notice how much more often she was noticing the beautiful Ami. She always knew that the bluenette was extremely beautiful, and as she had noted to Ryuuji; she had also always paid more attention to cute girls than to cute boys.

Lately though, something about Ami just drew Minori's eyes to the model's body. It could be the fact that she had a slight bounce to her step lately. It could be that the bluenette had started to use less make-up, bit by bit, and so her natural beauty shone through all the stronger. It might also even be the fact that Minori had caught the gorgeous babe staring at her on more than one occasion.

Whatever the actual reason, she just knew that Amin and her were supposed to be together.

"Hey, Kushieda, what are you thinking about?" Came a voice from right behind her, and the redhead jumped in surprise.

She turned around and looked at the person who had startled her, a hand placed on her chin, her index finger extended and her thumb framing her jaw. "Oh-ho!" She said in a booming voice. "It is not often that one gets the drop on one such as I." She looked up into the eyes of Takasu Ryuji, and had to fight the urge to giggle at his look of tolerant amusement with her continued antics.

"You were so lost in thought over here, that we thought perhaps we could pick you up and put you in the hallway without you noticing." Said the young man standing behind Ryuji, Kitamura Yusaku, who was leaning on the desk behind hers.

"It will be a long, cold day in Hell before such an event could ever transpire!" She stated firmly. Then she looked down at her skirt, tightening her grip on her desk that she hadn't even noticed she'd moved her hands to. "Though I suppose it has been rather cold lately." She muttered under her breath. It had nothing to do with the weather, as it was just now spring.

"What was that, Kushieda?" Ryuji asked, but Yusaku just seemed to frown slightly at her self-depressing statement.

She turned back to the two boys quickly enough to make her hair bounce and beamed up at them, her smile only slightly false. "Oh, it was nothing but the ramblings of an old war hero!" She was referencing the time when she had thought it was cool to roam the school with a bald cap covering her hair.

"Heh." Yusaku chuckled. "Well, if you ever want to talk, Ryuji and I will be waiting for you, bring some news, okay?" He said with a pointed glance over at Kawashima Ami, and then looked back at Minori, his eyes sly.

"Huh?" Ryuji asked. "That's it?" His voice was higher with incredulity.

"Yup, that's all for now Ryuji, let's go see if we have any letters from our girls!" And with that, Yusaku dragged Ryuji with him, but not before turning back and giving Minori a quick wink and a nod of encouragement.

The redhead turned her face towards the windows, letting her gaze drift again as she thought on Yusaku's oh-so-subtle nudging, and thought that maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to make something happen. After all, hadn't Ami comforted her that night that she had given up on both of her loves? Hadn't Ami been the only one who had been completely honest with her, whether she was happy with Minori or not. And hadn't Ami been the only person who she had ever shown her tears to?

Her mind made up, she looked around the room, and with a start, noticed that the person she had just been thinking of no longer seemed to be in the same location. She looked around, and slumped slightly when she wasn't able to see the bluenette.

"Like, OMG you seem to be sooo out of it today, Minorin." Came a voice pitched low, seductive, and smoky at the redheads ear.

This time she wasn't able to hold it, and Minori jumped into the air with a squeak. She turned around and saw Kawashima Ami, in all her splendor, standing directly behind her, on the opposite side of the room that she had last been spotted.

Ami burst out laughing, clutching her thin waist at the wide-eyed stare of the redheaded girl, who had also puffed out her cheeks with annoyance. She kept on laughing until Minori realized that she did not have to be angry with the bluenette just for surprising her. Heavens knows how many times the redhead had startled her.

And just when had it been that Ami called her by Minorin?

"That was a good one, my friend!" Minori used the term, rather than using Ami's name. For surely, if she said her name right now, Minori wouldn't be able to hide her building affections. Not with the way that Ami's eyes were sparkling with mirth. The way her lips were pursed in amusement. The way that Ami had let go of her sides, and with one hand, had taken a hold of Minori to steady herself.

"Dang straight that was a good one." The bluenette confirmed confidently. "It was almost too easy though, the way you've been spaced out today.

"Hehehehe, yeah, I guess I have been rather out of it." The redhead admitted, sticking her tongue out with mock shame. She couldn't help but note that Ami licked her lips when Minori's tongue escaped her mouth. It was so brief though, that the redhead told herself that she must have imagined it.

"About that though…" Minori continued. "I think I know why I've been so out of it." She lowered her head to look up at Ami through her lashes. "You want to know why too?" She asked coyly.

Ami, for a brief moment looked like there was nothing else in the world that she wanted to know, like knowing what Minori was thinking was the only thing she wanted in the whole world. But the moment passed quickly enough, and the bluenette turned her face away. "Hmph, like, OMG, I guess if you really want to tell me than you may as well."

Minori stood up and leaned in close to Ami, letting her breath tickle the bluenette's ears. "I'll tell you… Later. How about at a karaoke club?"

Ami backed away from the redheaded girl and put a hand in her own hair to toss it out and shake her head. "I guess it's been a while since I've been to a karaoke place." She turned her eyes to the still half-way seated girl. "I guess I will, and I'll even make it my treat. You just have to make sure I don't regret it." With another 'OMG' about something, the bluenette left, leaving Minori to wonder what the hell had come over her and made her so bold as to ask Kawashima Ami on a date. And what's more, that the girl had accepted and even offered to pay. The wonders never ceased, the redhead mused.

* * *

Minori was pacing her room, trying to decide what to wear to her date with the model. She had never even been on what she would consider a date before, and now, here she was, about to go on one with the cutest girl in their school. She must have done something to make the gods love her.

She had passed up using anything too flashy, or too casual, but the combination of what to wear still eluded her. She sat down, still in her underwear, and looked at the few options she had left. Then she glanced in the mirror and saw all of the worry and stress in her face.

This would not do! Kushieda Minori could not be stressed out! She had to be the relaxed, fun loving person that everyone knew and loved. She slapped her cheeks and eventually settled for wearing a pair of denim short shorts, a blue tank top that reminded her of the color of Ami's eyes, and a pink jacket tied around her waist. She examined her self in the mirror again and let out a self-satisfied "Yosh!"

And then she saw the clock. She had gotten so caught up in getting ready, that she had mostly forgotten the time that Ami had set up with her via text message. They were to meet at the station at 6:45, and the time was currently 6:43.

With a curse at her own airheadedness, the redhead ran down her stairs, shouting a quick "I'm off!" for her family, and she was out the door. She ran the full 8 minutes to the station and arrived to see Ami waiting for her, and the bluenette did not look amused.

"You're late." She observed as Minori folded up to catch her breath.

"I'm… So… Sorry." Minori gasped out, still trying to get that precious oxygen into her lungs.

"You'd better be." The bluenette said, and though Minori couldn't see it, she allowed a soft look to come over her face as she said it.

After a few moments to catch her breath, the two girls got on the next bus and headed deeper into the city to reach their destination. Minori couldn't help but stare admiringly at the model, looking at how well fitted her clothes were; from her tight, dark blue jeans, to her tight-in-just-the-right-places and loose in all the others, shirt she was wearing. A few minutes into the ride without Minori having said anything embarrassing, or rather anything at all and Amin turned a haughty stare on the redhead. "OMG, like is there something on my face?" She asked with a smirk, clearly aware of the perfection of her appearance.

"No ma'am." Minori responded quickly. "I'm just aching with jealousy that you couldn't share some of your looks with those less fortunate then you." She narrowed her eyes. "Or at least some of your bust size."

"Like, OMG, how vulgar." The bluenette responded with a quick, but insincere, look of disgust.

"Tee-hee." Was all the athletic redhead had to say for herself.

A few minutes more of their jabs and quick parries that passed for their normal conversations, and the pair arrived at their desired station and they descended the steps of the bus. Their destination was also only a few more minutes away by foot, and the time passes quickly with the other's company making the short journey go by even faster.

They arrived at the club and Ami bought them an hour in the room, with the drink bar and a salad for each of them. Once inside the room and the door was closed behind the model, Minori froze, staring up slightly into the sapphire eyes of Kawashima Ami.

"Minorin, is there something wrong?" Came the voice of an angel from a distance that was covered in some kind of liquid.

With a start, the redhead realized that her eyes had filled with tears. Now that she was alone with the other girl, the reality of what she had come here to do weighed down on the athlete, and she sat down on one of the comfortable couches with a heavy thump. She raised her arms up to brush at the water coming from her eyes in a sparkling torrent, but her brain, or rather her heart, didn't seem to get the memo and her heart continued it's nosebleed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Minori lied to the bluenette, still rubbing at her eyes. She switched tracks quickly, and went for the truth. "I don't really know what's what anymore."

The model smiled down at her gently, allowing the new, kinder, and after the events of the last year, much changed Ami to make her debut appearance. Her arms wrapped around the redhead and she pulled her face into her chest, hardly caring about the dampness that the tears were leaving on her shirt. "Oh, just let it out Minori. Just let it out."

Minori continued to sob for another minute before she stilled her heart, and took part of the unexpected comfort that the model was providing her. With a few more hiccups, the redhead forced herself away from Ami and scooted down the couch a little ways. "I'm sorry you had to see that." She apologized with a half-smile on her face. "I guess that even a hardened and old soul meant for battle like mine can wear down every once in a while."

Ami had only moved to seat herself in the spot that Minori had just vacated and she remained silent for a moment. "You know," She said suddenly. "That's the second time you've cried in front of me." The redhead stared her in shock, not knowing that the other girl had been keeping track. "I don't think I like it." The bluenette continued. "As stupid as you are sometimes, I like it better when you smile at anything and everything that comes at you." The words just kept coming. "I think I like it better when I can stare at you and be inspired by your simple personality. I don't like the fact that you've become so important to me, but I can't deny it any longer." The model looked directly into Minori's eyes, and took one of her hands into her slender, well maintained hands. "I think I've fallen in love you." She stated quite calmly.

The redhead continued to stare at the bluenette, her mind whirling. Ami was in love with her? Ami was inspired by HER? What backward world had she entered that the beauty in front of her had been the one to confess her love first?

"Well?" Ami pressed, deflating a little.

Words still failing her, Minori jumped into Ami's lap and pushed her back against the couch, her lips hungrily pressing against the other girl's. Now it was the model's turn to be stunned, and she sat unmoving for just a second as the redhead's mouth fixed even more firmly to hers. With a growl building in her chest, Ami pressed one hand onto the back of Minori's head, her fingers mingling in her hair, and the other she placed possessively into one of the back pockets of the redhead's shorts.

Time seemed to flow differently as the kiss continued, deepened, and evolved; allowing the things that Minori had been unable to say to be conveyed through touch and feelings, rather than the crude, artificial medium that humanity had falteringly created to voice ideas and feelings that still failed to be captured by words. When the redhead tried to pullback from the kiss to attempt to use the insufficient thing called 'speech' the bluenette's hand in Minori's hair kept her from escaping and Ami growled into her partner's lips, "Breath through your nose, I'm not done yet."

A few minutes, hours, years, or eternities later, the kiss ended, and the two sat staring at each other. The two of them struggled to know what to do about the situation, but Minori finally broke the tension with a huge smile, and she leaned back, putting both of her hands on Ami's waist. "Well, that wasn't quite the outcome I had hoped for tonight." Somehow, her smile got larger. "It's so much better than I was expecting." She leaned forward to quickly give her new girlfriend a quick peck.

Ami blushed vividly for a quick second, but decided to leave her hands where they were. "I came here tonight to tell you that something had to change." Her eyes were shining with the heat of the moment, and she grinned, the light coming from Minori was just too infectious. "I guess something has."

"Yeah." Minori nodded with an exaggerated expression on her face. "Something good."

* * *

So the ending might be a little weak, and I definitely want to add to this story (or make another Amorin story) but there are just so many (yuri) couples out there that need to have more written for them, that I might get distracted and not make many of them.

Check my profile page to see what I'm currently up to with my stories.

Reviews are great. Criticism welcome. Flamers can go... do unpleasant things to themselves. :)


End file.
